Currently, in the technical field of the electronic display technology, especially in a display screen of a mobile phone, all information is displayed on a primary screen of the mobile phone in existing technologies. There are few mobile phones provided with a secondary screen structure on their back. However, in a research and development of the field, it has been focused on double-sided display mobile phone. Both Microsoft and Samsung have made design and development plans for displaying on double sides of the mobile phone. Samsung has released a world's first double-sided LCD product which is applied in a mobile phone.
Chinese Patent No. CN2881703Y discloses a double-sided LCD display, which mainly provides a reflective monochrome display and an active light emitting display between multiple substrates. Chinese Patent Publication No. CN1975546A and CN100374934C also disclose display devices, respectively, n which displaying on double-sides may also be achieved. However, the existing double-sided display devices are liquid crystal displays. With respect to the mobile phone display, if a liquid crystal display is used in a secondary display, on one hand, power consumption is large; on the other hand, a secondary screen structure of the mobile phone is complicated and bulky.